Never Leave Me
by AidoRockz
Summary: Sequel to You Belong To Me. Sorry but Aido wont fall in love with Ashlen but there will be a lot more sense with them together.--- Don't know what to do for summary so just read. each of every Genres Read and Review please
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_**very **_Short

**

* * *

**

Mikii glared at the huge house that was visible in the distance It might have taken her a few weeks but she finally found the house of her father, Rido Kuran. Against all of Kaname's wishes, Mikii had hunted down her father and Ashlen even if her purblood cousin prohibited it.

'Damn that Kaname. Why should I listen to him? Sure he's a purblood but I'm also half purblood and his cousin. Besides he's taking too much time to make a plan. _Father _could have killed Ashlen by now. Well if he did, I'll kill him in pay back then kill Kaname for waiting for too long.' Mikii thought bitterly as she marched her way over to the house.

She kind of didn't trust and like the fact that Ashlen was so post to be her _father's _bride and her step mother. Rido was a killing, murdering rapist vampire after all. Why would one of the most deadly, threatening purbloods treat a human girl so special?

'Ashlen, please be alive and alright.' Mikii thought once more as the house started to get bigger and bigger as she got closer and closer.


	2. Chatper 1

**~Chapter 1~**

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx****: **Hehe, I'm glade that you like it XD

** vivvy09****: **^___^, You'll find that out next chapter

**

* * *

**

**Rido's P.O.V**

A loud commotion going on in the house woke up a shirtless Rido Kuran from his slumber. A soft annoyed growl left his throat when he could hear shouts and someone banging on his front door. Rido turned his head to the side to see that the young girl still slept and Rido smiled.

'Good, she needs her sleep.' He thought as he carefully and slowly moved her head off his shoulder and onto the pillow before he crawled out of bed. He took one more glance at Asurin, grinning when she groaned in her sleep, turning to her side, before he left the room to silence things.

Rido rubbed his glaring eyes as he walked through the house, yawning deeply so his fangs would show to anyone that would look. It had been only a few days ago that he had turned Asurin into a vampire and since then they had always slept in the same bed. Although Rido had not yet taken her virginity.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rido snapped at a servant of his that was staring out the window. The male vampire jumped in surprise and turned to face his master, looking nervous as he did.

"T… there's a girl outside trying to get in. A few others have gone out there to try to stop her but it seems she's a vampire and killed them." The servant answered, stuttering at first from being so nervous.

Rido's eyes narrowed into an angrier glare and the servant quickly made a run for it before his master could take his anger out on him, in killing him. The purblood only ignored the lower classed vampire as he gazed out the window. His glare turned into a slow smirk.

"So, it's her again. My daughter." Rido whispered to himself, smiling as he watched the young vampire girl bang on the door, trying to open it while a few pills of dust sand was scattered around her.

Rido chuckled when the girl screamed in fury and punched the door. He had talked with Asurin about charming the door with a spell. That it would only open from the outside for the people living here. That way hunters and trespassers wouldn't be able to get in. That spell also prevented the door from being broken down.

After a minute of watching his daughter, Rido pulled himself away from the window and made his way to the front door. There was no real harm in talking with her after all. Besides, she was his daughter, the last piece of blood line family he had besides his son, Senri. Rido counted to three before opening the front door and the girl, who was going to bang on it again, stumbled and almost fell into the house.

"While Mikii, what a nice surprise to see you here." Rido mocked with a grin on his face. The girl returned the look with a glare.

"While it seems you finally know my name but I don't care. All I care about is getting Ashlen away from you." Mikii said harshly, her hand balling into a fist.

"While it was _Asurin _that told me your name since you wouldn't and if you hadn't noticed, it's one in the afternoon. If you had to come banging on the door, couldn't you have come at night?" Rido asked and avoided the thing about Asurin, seeing his daughters glare narrow.

"I don't give a fuck what time it is. Besides, a day time attack is less expected than a night time attack when it is a vampire. Now, where is _Ashlen_?" Mikii swore and smirked. She was half Japanese so she knew Rido meant Ashlen when he said Asurin, she just didn't like it.

Rido grinned sly like and tapped his chin with a finger as he pretended to think. He wanted to see how far he could push this young vampire girl in front of him.

"Perhaps you're right; but you woke me with that annoying banging and even killed a handful of my servant. Yet, I'm not too upset about that; they can easily be replaced." Rido answered, once again ignoring what his daughter said about Asurin.

"Stop avoiding the subject about Ashlen. Where the fuck is she?! You better have not killed her!!!!!" Mikii screamed in anger, threatening the man in front of her. Rido no longer hand a grin on his face; it had turned into a sneer.

"You better stop that yelling Mikii," Rido started in a dark threat before grinning evilly. "You'll wake Asurin." He finished, finally replying about his bride to be. Mikii's face softened to the stat of being surprised.

"So you didn't kill her after all?" Mikii asked, slightly calmer. Rido shook his head as he smiled, but it wasn't that of a friendly smile.

"No, why would I kill my own bride to be?" Rido asked, as soft chuckled escaping his throat as he leaned against the door frame and yawned deeply, this time covering it with his hand.

"I want to take her back to the school with me." Mikii said in a demand, her surprise over so she was glaring again, yet not as hard as before.

"No, besides, Asurin doesn't want to go back to school." Rido lied with a small smile. Actually, the girl had requested going back to school soon but Rido would say no.

There was no way that he wanted Asurin to go back to that damned school. If he let her go, he felt that he'd lose her again and even if that didn't happen, Rido wasn't welcome at Cross Academy so he'd get really lonely without his girl around.

"Yeah right. If that's true let her tell me that herself and I'll leave." Mikii declared, crossing her arms in a stubborn way. Rido held in a sigh yet rolled his eyes.

"No. Asurin is sleeping right now." He responded strictly, crossing his arms and looking at his daughter in a serious way.

"At this time of day?" His daughter asked in a stubborn way, raising an eyebrow. Rido couldn't help but. smirk

'She's like her mother when she is stubborn.' He thought as he chuckled with another sly grin. "She....... had a long night." He said after a small pause.

"Bullshit. Let me see her." Mikii demanded and tried to push her way past her father into the house. Although Rido grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly. "Ahhh, let go of me...... if you kill me Ashlen will hate you. I'm her friend after all." She said in anger. Rido snickered and brought his face close to Mikii's.

"I killed her _parents _and she forgave me. Although I have no interest in killing you." Rido said and raised his other hand to his daughter's eyes. "Sleep, Mikii; we'll talk later." Rido demanded and a purple glow shone and Mikii fell limp in his arms. "Take her in a room downstairs." Rido ordered once he handed his daughter to one of his servant.

Once they were out of sight, Rido made his way back to his room, smiling when he saw that Asurin didn't wake in all that noise. Being as quiet as he could, he climbed back in his bed and carefully placed Asurin back on him so nothing seemed to have changed. Yawning once more, Rido fell back to sleep, hugging his girl.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**Akuma Hana: **Well it was Rido after all. He did kill his own brother

**Sinister Doll:** ^_^, while here's the next chapter

**Lady Avotil:** I'm glade that you think it's cute ^_^ and I hope you enjoy this chapter

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ashlen yawned deeply as she felt herself begin to wake up. She could hear the beating of Rido's heart through his chest and she smiled. It had only been a couple of days since she had been turned by the purblood and remembered the truth about her parents. Yet, she had forgiving Rido seeing as he was truthful about his feelings for her. He might have lied to her at first but there was no way he could lie when the truth laid in his blood.

"Are you awake now, Asurin?" The male asked and Ashlen tilted her head up to see the male already awake and smiling down at her. Ashlen smiled back as she shifted a little on him.

"Yeah. I slept wonderfully." She responded happily, pushing herself off his chest so he could sit up if he wished. Rido did just that, yawning and rubbing one of his eyes.

"You're a deep sleeper." Rido stated with a small grin, showing his fangs. Ashlen frowned in confusion

"Why do you saw so? Did you try to wake me for something?" Ashlen asked and the Purblood shook his head.

"No. Someone came over and made a lot of noise. It woke me up but you slept right through it." Rido answered, shoving his part of the blanket off of him as he stood up.

"Really? Who was it?" Ashlen asked, also pushing off the blanket to stand up. Rido looked at her with a grin she'd see all the time when she was younger.

"Someone you know and that's all you get to know for now. Now, come with me. You still have vampire trainning to do." Rido commanded, heading out of his room even without putting a shirt on. Ashlen pouted but slowly followed him anyways.

Ever since the night she was bitten Ashlen had been given lessons that she thought were pointless. She didn't understand why she had to act all different and such now that she was a vampire. The only thing different about her was that she had fangs, had cravings for blood and slept during the day. The only lessons that made since was controling her blood lust.

"I don't understand the point to these lessons, Rido. I like the way I am." Ashlen complained as she crossed her arms. She followed the male vampire in the library before stopping since he stopped. The male turned around to face her.

"They are important for you to know, Asurin. I've already explained that. Now sit and I'll get the book." Rido ordered, pointing to the stuffed arm chair.

**Rido's P.O.V**

Rido smiled when Asurin obeyed his order. After he turned her, Rido had thought of not using his power to control others over her unless he really had to. He did love her after all and using his power on her too much would seem like she was just another slave. He'd let her have her free will and fight with him if she wished to do so.

"That's a good girl. Now I'll go get the book." Rido said, turning around to go get the book he wanted her to study.

Asurin was kind of right to be confused about the books. Besides the blood lust control there was nothing else to help her. She was a witch so any vampire powers she'd get would blend with that. Rido was just having fun in teaching Asurin things about vampires and how they, or better yet, he'd act.

"Ah, here we go." Rido said as he grabbed a book about vampire history. He turned around and walked back to his girl. Yet, when he saw her sitting in the chair, head tilted a little in boredom, Rido dropped the book and quickened his walking.

"Rido?" She asked in confusion when he was right in front of her, both eyes glowing red.

"Stand up, Asurin." He ordered, grabbing her hand and pulling him up before she could even respond.

"Rido? What are you do........" Asurin's words were cut off as Rido burried his fangs in her neck, gulping her blood slowly.

**Normal P.O.V**

A mix of a pained and surprised groan came deep from Ashlen's neck with she felt Rido's fangs slide in her throat. Yet, even if it caught her off guard and hurt her a little, Ashlen couldn't help but let him do this. Rido _was _being gentle after all and she did love him She sighed deeply, contently, and resting her her arms against the purblood's chest and listened to her blood being sucked out


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**Lady Avotil:** Here's the next chapter and yes, Vampire's thirst can only be tamed by the one you love

**Maximum Vampire****: **Sorry for the long wait.

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx**:Ashley? Her name name is Ashlen she had been with Rido for years.

**

* * *

**

**~Rido's Flash Back~**

Rido smiled at his seventeen year old sister. She was beautiful in that long pink dress she was wearing, while her hair had been pulled down into a pony tail. The only off thing Rido saw was that Juri was frowning and playing with her hair.

"Why is mother making me dress up for this? Aren't I beautiful without a dress? I don't like this pony tail." She complained and got a snicker from her oldest brother.

"You aren't the only one that has to dress up, Juri. Haruka and I have to wear a dress suit." Rido smiled, spreading out his arms as if to prove his point. The young purblood girl sided and smiled.

"A tux is easier to wear than a dress; you can't run in it. Plus mother didn't make you do up your hair, Rido oinnsama." Juri pointed out and playfully poked her brother on his chest. The boy laughed softly and gently took the finger off of him.

"Don't complain, Juri. You look very beautiful tonight and it is only for one night." Rido pointed out with a light smile on his face.

"He's right, Juri. So stop complaining and just enjoy this night, OK?" Haruka Kuran, the middle Kuran child and now twenty two years old, smiled as he walked towards them, trying to fix his tie.

"Haruka." Juri said happily and rushed her youngest brother in a hug. The younger boy laughed and hugged back with a cheerful smile. Rido didn't bother holding in a glare with his mismatched eyes.

Ever since Juri had turned two years old, Rido had loved her and watched over her. He would try to spend as much time with her as he could. When she was still a baby he would help feed her and when she got her fangs, Rido let her drink from him when no one else was around.

Yet, after all he had done for her, she seemed to like Haruka better than me. Rido didn't understand why she didn't love him like she did his brother. His mother had once told him that ether he or Haruka would marry Juri one day and Rido wanted it to be him. Yet the chance of that was dim unless he was to make her love him.

"Haruka, you look handsome tonight." Juri commented with a wide smile, pulling herself away from the hug so she could look into her brother's face. Rido felt his jealousy swell deeper inside him.

'Why won't she tell me the same? Instead she complains to me how she looks. She takes his word over mine.' He thought to himself before faking a smile as his sister and brother looked his way.

"Well, should we get going; everyone is waiting for us." Rido asked his younger siblings. Juri and Haruka smiled and Juri took hold of Haruka's arm.

"Indeed they are; let's go now." Rido's younger brother agreed with him and started to walk away with Juri holding onto him.

With their backs against him Rido was about to scowl. Seeing them like this made him feel sick and angry. He felt amazed with himself that he had the control not to kill his brother out of jealousy. He had killed his own father after all so what was different about his brother? Nothing except that Haruka showed that he cared for Rido as children.

**~Later~ **

Rido smirked to himself as he got an idea to get his sister away from his brother. To make this work he'd have to put on an act; make sure no one sees what he was really planning.

"Juri, there is something I need to tell you; privately." He informed his sister, who just finished a dance with a random noble boy. Haruka was dancing with a random noble girl; just to be nice. Juri nodded and excused herself from the noble.

"What do you want, Rido- Oinnsama?" Juri asked once she was alone with her brother in the garden.

"So seem pretty close with Haruka. It's sickening." Rido said, a hint of harshness in his voice as his back was turned to Juri.

"Rido? What are you talking about?" Juri asked, her confused voice sounding a bit frightened. Before she could even blink, Rido was gone and standing behind his sister, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Why do you never treat me the way you treat Haruka? What have I not done to make you happy?" Rido asked, his voice angry but also a hint of sadness in it. Juri was confused but it turned into shocked fear once she felt her oldest brother's fangs enter her neck.

"Rido, what are you doing?! Get off of me, stop it!" Juri shouted as she struggled, yet Rido only tightened his grip and continued to drink the blood he had been giving for years.

'Juri......' Rido thought as images of his brother came to his mind; images of the man Juri was in love with. 'Why...... why can't that be me? Why doesn't she love me the way I love her. WHY!' thoughts rolled through Rido's mind as he continued to drink.

"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka!!!" Juri started to call for the name of her true lover and it make Rido wince unnoticeable.

"Rido, what are you doing to Juri?! Stop!" Haruka shouted as he suddenly appeared in the garden with them. Without hesitation, Haruka yanked his older brother off his sister, his brown red eyes glowing a angry blood red.

"Haruka, Haruka!" Juri cried into her other brother's chest, obviously really frightened. Haruka and Rido glared at each other with the same red eyes.

"How dare you, Rido. Why hurt Juri like this; what has she ever done to you?" Haruka demanded as he watched the hatred grow in Rido's eyes.

"Besides loving you? Nothing of any sorts. I just wanted some satisfaction is all. She is just not yours to have." Rido growled as a evil smirk started to appear on his face. Haruka glared angrily and hugged Juri closer to him.

"Rido you bastard. Even if you are my older brother I will not let you hurt Juri again." Haruka stated threateningly. Rido smirked as he turned his back on his siblings swiftly.

"Enjoy your lives while you can, Haruka, Juri. I'll see you around." Rido through his head back to smirk evilly at the two, showing just how black his heart really was. Without another word, Rido walked away, leaving his sister crying and his brother glaring.

**~End of Flash Back~ **

As Rido drank blood from his dear Asurin, he couldn't help but remember the night he ran away from home; the night he drank Juri's blood. She had been so scared and kept calling for Haruka. It had annoyed and hurt Rido a lot; hearing the woman you love crying out for another man. It wasn't what he had wanted her to do; what he wanted was to show Juri how much he loved her. Taking her blood was the first thing to come to his mind.

Yet, at this derect moment, Rido also couldn't help notice how Asurin moaned instead of cried out for someone else. It made the pureblood happy and able to drink a lot more calmly than he did to Juri. Rido Kuran, now eldest of the Kuran clan, never thought he'd of all vampires, would fall in love with a human. Even if that human really was a witch turned vampire.

"Asurin." Rido mumbled her name once he pulled his face away from her neck, licking it clean before his own lips.

"Yes, Rido?" The girl answered him and he looked into her face.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." He whispered, almost begged the girl as he lowered his face again, though this time to Asurin's lips. She didn't refuse his soft peck as she moan softly.

"I promise, Rido." The girl whispered back before Rido kissed her again. This time it was longer, deeper and full of passion.


	5. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


	6. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

Very long time without a post. Sorry. I got into other stories. this is a flashback since this is the idea I got

**

* * *

**

**~Flash Back~**

Ashlen Baker, now fourteen, laid in her bed, whimpering in her sleep. The young girl was having a horrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Normally her parents would hear her and wake her, but the Baker parents weren't home to wake her this time.

Ashlen was dreaming, or more like nightmaring, about the level-e that had attacked her only about a year ago. She killed it just like last time but, unlike last time the group of Level-Es over powered her, Rido Kuran wasn't there to save her. Ashlen's dream was so real, so detailed, it was as if she really was going to die in a moment.

"Hey, Ashlen, wake up." A man's voice broke through the girl's dream, making it go dim as her vision of her bedroom got stronger. Ashlen looked to her side to see the man she was hoping would come to save her; the man with the miss matched eyes.

"Rido-Sama!" Ashlen shouted and quickly hugged the vampire. Pushed up against his chest, she couldn't hold it in anymore, Ashlen began to sob, making the pureblood's shirt a little wet.

"Ashlen, what is wrong? Why are you so sad?" Rido asked in a soft whisper, sitting beside Ashlen on her bed to let her have a better grip on her. One of his hands went through the girl's hair as his other hand was rubbing her back to comfort her.

"They wanted to kill me. They all tried to kill me. You weren't there, you weren't there to save me." The said between sobs, clinging to Rido's chest even more. The pureblood frowned and tightened the hand that was on her back, tightening his hug.

Rido Kuran loved this girl and had abandoned his plain to eat her a few years ago. Seeing this young girl this scared and sad made himself sad and worried. He wasn't even so post to be at the house right now and only came since he sensed that his girl was in some kind of danger.

"Ashlen, what was after you?" he demanded softly, angry that someone dare try to kill _his _dear girl. He'd kill anything that threatened her.

Sniffling, the teenaged girl finally lifted her head from the vampire's chest to look at him. Her face was soaked from her tears and her were were red from crying.

"Those vampires tried to kill me. You weren't with me this time." To the girl's explanation Rido blinked and sighed, somewhat relived. She only had a dream of what happened to her when she came across some Level-Es a year ago.

When Ashlen was only thirteen, she had wondered into town all by herself. Now, both her parents and Rido had told her not to since the town a few hours away wasn't the only one filled with vampires. Yet the girl was stubborn and went off on her own anyways. The results of that was getting attacked by a male Level-E.

Now Ashlen easily killed that vampire with a whip she made out of her magic. Yet, once that vampire died, ten others came her way. There were too many to fight off and, with the cuts she was getting, she couldn't fight back on her own. Just as three of the vampires bit into her was when Rido showed up and saved the girl. From that time on, Ashlen was sure to stick close to home and never leave without a weapon.

"It's alright, Ashlen. It was just a dream. I would never let them hurt you. I promise." Rido whispered in her ear, lightly kissing her forehead. Blushing, Ashlen brought up her face to look Rido in his.

"I believe you. Erm, can you stay with me? I'm afraid to stay alone. The nightmare might come back." Ashlen asked and gave Rido her sadist look she could. Her puppy eyes always seemed to have an effect on her, every since she was a young child.

Rido grinned softly down at her, ruffling her hair. Normally he'd tease Ashlen about not being braver since she was a witch. Although, seeing her like this, seeing the girl so scared and in need of comfort, he couldn't help but just nod. Besides, it would be nice to snuggle with his future wife.

"Get up for a moment, let me get comfortable." Rido ordered lightly, making the girl nod. Ashlen got out of her bed to watch the vampire laid himself down on it himself.

Once he was comfortable enough, Rido opened up his arms to beckon the girl to him. Smiling softly, though blushing on the inside, Ashlen crawled onto his lap and used his chest as her pillow. Listening to his calm heartbeat, Rido Kuran himself wrapped his arms lightly around the girl's body.

Soon Ashlen feel asleep against the vampire's chest and Rido looked down at her calmly. He himself was still amazed in himself for falling in love with a human child; even if it was a witch. That was all what a witch was anyways, humans with powers. Yet he couldn't stop his heart for yearning for her.

The Kuran pureblood vampire was unashamed to admit that he loved her. Maybe even more than he did with Juri. Rido couldn't really remember Juri being as kind as Ashlen was, beside when they were small children. But now he had Ashlen in his life and she had the center of his heart.

Besides, Juri was dead and Rido thought there was no need to go after the Kuran princess anymore; he was happy with Ashlen and her blood would give him the power he wanted as well the love he wanted. He so much wanted her blood, it almost made Rido go crazy. In fact, if he didn't eat before he came, he'd probably be losing control by now.

Sighing in content, and smiling to the beat of Ashlen's heart, Rido leaned back in the bed. Stroking the girl's hair look stared up at the ceiling, smiling at the thought that this girl would soon be his alone and his forever.

**~End of Flash Back~ **

"What the hell?" Rido and Ashlen were interrupted as a pissed off girl shouted. The two odd lovers turned their heads to see an angry Mikii glaring at them, or rather Rido Kuran.

"Mikii!" Ashlen shouted happily, glad to see a friend she hadn't seen in weeks. Rido on the other hand was smirking.

"Have a good nap. Mikii?" He asked mockingly. The teenageed vampire glared harder before running over and grabbing Ashlen's arm.

"Fuck off old man! I'm taking Ashlen away from you!" Rido's daughter snapped, her voice so harsh as if it were made of acid. Rido growled and grabbed Ashlen, pulling her away from his daughter.

"Let my bride to be alone, Mikii. She isn't going back." Ashlen was blinking, starting to get confused by the two's fight.

"Hey, what is going on? Start explaining." Both pureblood and noble, half pureblood, looked at Ashlen before looking at each other. it seemed the truth would have to come out.


	7. Important

Fuck yay! I finally got my account back! I had to have a Window's ID Agent look into it but I finally got my hotmail back XD. I will no longer be moving my stuff but I will keep that other account around. These author notes will be deleted later


End file.
